The Thin Red Line
by Hidro The Exiled Memory
Summary: Post GEB Some memories are better left forgotten and the leader of the first unit Knows this better than anyone now he presented with a choice to keep his present or to try and recovered his past either way he is going to lose something.


**Stop!**

**Before you begin reading this here is the usual Author rambling**

**Despite this thing been M this does not have and will not have Lemon**

**I put things as I saw them during the game got a problem wih pairing or how i portrait characters then don't come trolling**

**lastly my English is not perfect meaning there are mistakes sorry bout that i promise i'll try to make better for future chapters**

**That been said**

**I do not own God Eater/ God Eater burst and God Eater 2( which will be release 2012) they belong to namco (su**ing) bandai**

* * *

><p><strong>Overture:<strong>

**Quaking Reality **

_Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life_

_The difficult part is to be given that right_

Why her

She just couldn't understand that, and the mere thought of what she was about to do made her heart clench in such a painful way that make her sick.

Why couldn't someone else have been assign to that?

The sun was just about to fall and inside the cathedral of the city of mercy a handful of individuals stood still watching, just watching, the place was distastefully familiar to them and ironically enough it was the place where this task was going to take place. According to her leader this place brought good memories to him and hence they weren't capable of deny him of the privilege.

Her blue eyes were fixated on anything but him from the trashed building to her comrades to her god arc, trying to find solutions to questions that were impossible to solve, searching out for the loophole to this situation. She found none and so she look back to her friends who did not look forward and which faces were as dark as her.

The childish member of their group the orange haired boy Kota Fujiki still refuse to believe the reality, his disturbed face showing that he still thought that at any second people would jump out of the rubble and suddenly shout something along the lines of ``fooled ya´´ that it was just some short of cruel joke or some overdramatize drill.

Soma Schicksal wasn't any different than his usual self still his expression which usually showed annoyance now gave the same feeling of grief that said face gave off when Shio said her goodbyes to everyone.

And for Lindow and Sakuya Amamiya. For them the thing was simpler the very reason that they were living the life they have it was all thanks to him so they're faces were just dead, dead to her and to the world around them.

To them and to her, to the first unit, to the Far East branch he have gave so much, he did so much… and now it would all be over.

Why her

Her gaze was finally turned to his back, the back she has followed with devotion for two years. the same light brown hair the same dark green (fenrir issue) jacket the same strong looking posture eighteen years old and her leader was nothing but outstanding.

She walked forward to him each step near him becoming heavier and heavier. He was her first friend at the Far East branch, he calmed her down when she thought she had killed Lindow he trained her all over again for her sake, it was because of him that she conquered her fear of the vajra, he got Lindow back practically from the dead. He became someone precious to her, someone she could cherish and someone she needed to protect.

And she was going to kill him.

She came to a stop when she reach his right side still not trying to look at him in the eye, she hasn't will herself to do it and so she just keep looking at the hole he has been seeing for the last half of hour they have been there.

``you know why you are here right? ´´ She forced her voice to stay professional despite the aching in her eyes and the knot that was her throat. It was her duty, her responsibility, she needed to do it, as a member of Fenrir she was forced to do so.

``I know´´ his voice came short and firm, holding his own god arc at his left side waiting there for what was coming

``Any last wish´´ her voice began to crack the little resolve she gather within her already leaving

He remain silent, breathing once before taking his god arc from the floor and passing it to her

``why? ´´

``It's the only way you can do so, it is going to hurt some but it's the only way´´ the handle of the blade was there on his hand. She look at it carefully from the odd blue and orange colored blade that for some reason he took an almost religious liking, to his paled skinned hand holding tightly the god arc.

``I can't´´ she finally let out a choked answer not daring to face him her silver covering her face as she turned away from him.

``It is your duty Amiella´´ his voice was calm soft even kind to her despite the fact that she was going to kill him he still saw her as a friend.

``I can't´´ there as just no way for her it was impossible, that voice of him was way to kind like the one he used with shio to praise her, the same voice which he uses to laugh with Kota and Lindow. The same voice to give his opinion to Sakuya and, Soma the same voice he uses to talk with her.

``You have to that is your obligation´´ he extended his god arc to her and she tried to get away from him.

``I CAN'T! ´´

``ALISA! ´´

He took her shoulders and with one forceful motion turned her towards him, in her mind the fact that he for once has call her by her name in front of everyone was barely registered before her blue eyes came into contact with his own.

And his now hideous left half of his face. The black skin was taking up more territory and soon there would be no human feature on his face.

He caught Aragami infection.

And as he kept digging his fingers in her porcelain like skin she couldn't register anything but…

Confusion

``I see´´

She took a step back away from him who look at her half confuse and half astonished, then she look at her friends who were wearing identical faces to the one of her leader…

``I see this…isn't real´´ yet again she took a step back and she saw the surprise faces of all of her comrades ``right´´ she thought after all there was no way this could be anything but…

…..

….

…

And with a final turn the Russian New-Type God Eater Alisa Ilinichina Amiella was pulled to the floor by the force better known as gravity in and ungraceful heap of blankets and pillow.

She seems to have fallen out of her bed.

Little by little her blue eyes opened to ceiling above her, for been awaken in such an awkward way her brain took a little bit longer too caught up with what has happened and when it did she untangled herself from the mess of blankets and stood up in a hurried way.

She thanked whatever there was to thank in their world that no one was present to see her in such an embarrassing state.

Half an hour later she began analyzing the reason for such a ``sudden´´ awakening

``A lucid dream´´ she said to herself now fully awake and dressed while she finished her morning rituals checking her hair once before putting her beret on her head.

The dream that she was just having before waking up in such an abrupt manner were what people call a lucid dream, a dream were one was aware and in full control of his movements and actions during said event, much to her relief a fabrication of her mind.

And yet despite that just been a dream Alisa couldn't help it but found some short of meaning to it all…

``Leader is getting careless´´

And while that would have cause uproar on such an organization as the one that is Fenrir Far East branch…it did not…or at least it didn't go to the state where his head would be cut off from his body, and that was because unlike other leaders her leader carelessness wasn't something that endangers the whole unit but rather it only do it with himself and hence aside from severe scowling from medical units Tsubaki and from time to time every other god eater that heard of it, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

That is nothing but to try and convince him of regarding his own safety more seriously, and after having such a realistic dream she all but took it upon herself to make him see reason.

She check her attire one more time while recalling both his and her duties for the day and with a sigh of approval and using her hand to put a strand of her hair back at place she exit her room ready for the day ahead of her and hopefully to put some words of reason in the head of her leader.

…..

….

…

The world was against him.

Well that was partially true, however leaving the whole Aragami outbreak/invasion/apparition thing aside for the time being the Far East branch of Fenrir has as of late showed quite its fair amount of disapproval towards his tactics, and quite frankly he didn't understood he got his people safe he accomplished all his mission and he was just beginning to ask for half the rewards, with all that extra money and material he got it would probably be a cold day in hell before he would go through taking all that again

Yet they still chew him out like there was no tomorrow…

Sure he got a scratch here and there but hey job application didn't say one was meant to come unharmed from all those missions right?

Not to mention the ugly faces he has receive for not taking care of him.

Forget the god eaters and Fenrir if they could put a photo of a crossed tsubaki in every part of the world he was sure their problems would be long since settle…that or everyone would have the fear of going outside ever again…

But Regardless of that Reiji Sakuraba leader of the first unit of the Fenrir Far East branch a.k.a. ``The Den´´ put his mind back on track. It was already bad enough that Kanon Daiba herself was chewing him out thanks to last week mission he surely wasn't waiting for yet another lecture out of her from not listening.

``…look all I wanted to tell you is that you should take more care of yourself during mission´´ the pink haired girl said to him while he was putting back his dark green jacket.

He moved his arms as if testing his body, feeling the clean bandage she just finished applying to him stretch in response.

`` Well if it helps on my case this time it wasn't my fault´´ he saw Kanon putting what in all honesty he thought was an unbelievable face, the hurt in her face made him suddenly felt guilty so he swallow some saliva and begun to elaborate while looking away (there was just no way no one would be capable of looking at her way with that face).

``And Ouroboros was living in there…and we weren't inform of it, came behind us and next thing I know is the thing got the nice idea to use me as a human mallet.´´

He got up ready to leave but looked back at her, apparently mulling over as if to believe him or not finally as if to sign her retreat, she heaved a sigh and she look back at him.

``Ok…but please take more care of yourself this is happening more often than not´´

He snorted and then nod with a small smile

`` will try, I promise nothing however remember it comes with the job. Great salary two weeks' vacation period, dental and life insurance… only requirement: save mankind from extinction every third day or so. ´´

The only response to that comment was the previously mention hurtful face apply to him yet again, five seconds later he was begging for forgiveness, a minute after that he out of the sick bay.

And with a final wave of his hand he went out of the sick bay smiling until the visage of Kanon was guarded by the automatic door once again.

Kanon was indeed such a sweet and caring girl, nevertheless he couldn't help putting himself in such a danger at least not until he or someone else could come up with better strategies to stop Aragami invasion. He began making his way back to the elevator while humming a tune of way back before Fenrir. The little melody brought back memories of the ghetto where he grew up, a small group of Childs playing, smiles of three kids been found after their latest prank and a teary face that were since long lost in the dust of the twisted world where they live.

As he reached the elevator the leader of the first unit stop

A…teary faced?

Was there really…

For some reason he didn't understood his mind cut that train of thoughts and he called the elevator by pressing the button

``Two years´´

It went by too fast… were his thoughts as he entered the elevator… two years already since he took the aptitude test for been a god eater, soon he would turn eighteen and since he entered the Far East branch so much as happened. He was now the most trusted member of the god eater of this branch and yet, he couldn't help but felt he is losing a battle with himself now, things would always change no matter how much he wanted them to stay the same it was just not going to happened and that alone brought a weird mixture of both joy and sadness for how things were turning.

And as the elevator begun its decent he let his eyes closed and his head bump softly one time after another listening to the sound of the engine he came to the weird realization that…he was hungry.

Before the contraption came to lobby of the Den however it stopped at one of the veteran floors and the doors suddenly opened.

`` Leader!´´

``And speaking of ever changing´´ he muttered to his interiors as the soft click of high heeled black boots entered, soon after that the doors to the elevator closed.

``Excuse me´´ the silver-haired Russian girl asked him turning to his direction to inquire about that last comment.

``Just thinking out loud here´´ he dismissed the aforementioned comment as such and then turned his attention to the girl, putting his inner thoughts at the back of his mind to pick at them on a later date he spoke to her.

``So how's your week been Amiella? ´´ He asked and she sighed to herself.

While it was a proper and polite way to speak on a second or third name basis that was normally apply to people who weren't that near to one another and considering what all the first unit has gone through together Alisa at the very least was hoping for him to call her by her name from time to time however that was sadly not the case with her.

``It has been quite peaceful thanks for asking leader´´

Her leader in response nodded to her and the turned back to watch the number of the elevator descending.

For his part a question that was bothering the back of his mind regarding her came to the front and so he asked

``I heard you are transferring back to Russia how's documentation going with it? ´´

He saw her hand flip her hair back and she smile back at him, satisfaction clearly on her face

`` It has been completed a few days ago, and if things go well or if I do not cancelled beforehand I will be parting next month´´

For a moment Alisa thought she saw her leader smile tremble a little as he passed his hand through the mayhem of hair that was his head but when she try to focus on it she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She saw him nodded to himself and then his eyes met hers.

``Then you won't be missing the surprise party that's good´´

Alisa's response to that was a fine raise eyebrow half surprise half skeptic which made the leader of the first unit chuckle with quite contempt.

``Umm… Lindow was planning that for my birthday I supposed, he and Sakuya might have gotten you into it but Lindow committed the mistake of talking about it with Kota ´´

Alisa was someone that would never face palmed herself yet she found it extremely hard not to when the childish and tactless boy Kota was involved. No matter the circumstances the orange haired youth always found a way to make things more complicated this time was not an exception.

Reiji heard Alisa muttering something in Russian as the elevator stopped and opened the doors (and quite frankly due to her tone of voice he wasn't exactly in for knowing) then she turned to him

``it is highly surprising how he has not ended up dead in action by now´´ she muttered to him the disapproving look she showed him was enough to expressed her levels of irritation towards his best friends.

They went out to the entrance and the brown haired teen nodded in short of understanding way best friend or not the Russian girl got a point and one as big as a Vajra at that.

``tons of luck quite a few skills of his own and a leader that doesn't mind receiving a pair of extra beatings for him''

With that phrase he accidentally sparked yet another argument he didn't wanted to hear… again

``Of that I wanted to talk to you about´´ her voice came too fast for him to actually understand

``Of Kota been Kota? ´´

``Of you becoming careless´´

And of course that made him groaned, unlike Alisa however, he made sure his face and the palms of his hands were on friendly terms every once in a while.

``Please not you too Amiella? ´´

Alisa saw him pulled and uncharacteristically hurtful face yet she remained unfazed so He pinched the bridge of his nose and give up.

``okay, alright, fine I give up I listen but please before that can we please grab a bite you'll think the first thing you'll get in the morning is something to eat and not someone to eat you´´

Alisa saw his face again, the same face he usually got after returning from an already hard mission, and she almost back down on her words…keyword been almost she nodded to him .

``A fine idea, I myself was heading for breakfast so we shall discuss this over in there´´

And so they head off to eat both of them unaware of their surroundings.

…..

….

…

He wasn't sure how that happened, well no, he DID knew how it happened nevertheless it still throw him out off guard.

So he throws his black haired head back at his seat in the entrance of ``the Den´´ and sighed trying again to let the idea sink in…

Lindow Amamiya was going to become a father

And that alone brought all kinds of ideas to his mind

Was the baby going to be a boy or a girl was he going to be a good father was everything going to be ok during the delivery…

Things such as those and more begun to appeared in his head and despite the growing headache he found himself… quite happy who couldn't be like that after such a notice.

And to think that a year ago he was all into giving up on life

Lindow shocked his head, no use thinking about the past especially when his future was much better all thanks to the assault unit and the great rookie he trained back then.

He let his eyes rest due to lack of sleep, Sakuya been the main reason for that, and just before dream land decided to claim him the sound of the elevator reached his ears and a few seconds later two very familiar voices did the same, he grinned when heard those two.

``it is highly surprising how he has not ended up dead in action by now´´

``tons of luck quite a few skills of his own and a leader that doesn't mind receiving a pair of extra beatings for him''

They were Alisa and Reiji alright and by the tone of voice the girl was using they were probably discussing something that rubbed her in the wrong way

He suddenly began feeling pity for Kota who was probably snoring the daylight out back at his room.

So immerse he was in his thoughts about actually taking a page or two from the scouting boy of the first unit book that he lost some points of the quiet conversation between the New-types when he came back to reality he heard Reiji's defeated tone of voice

``okay, alright, fine I give up I listen but please before that can we please grab a bite you'll think the first thing you'll get in the morning is something to eat and not someone to eat you´´

Lindow grinned at the irony of Reiji words, the leader been punished by the subordinates, he had live that at some point of his life.

``A fine idea, I myself was heading for breakfast so we shall discuss this over in there´´

And so they head off to eat both of them unaware of their surroundings.

However looking at Alisa's triumphant face and Reiji's grimacing one, Lindow couldn't help but to think of one conclusion to their previous argument:

Reiji Sakuraba once rookie now leader of the first unit and partially responsible of both the end of the devouring apocalypse and his safe return during the Hannibal incident…

Was whipped into something he hated to do…And seriously so at that.

Suddenly the idea of going to sleep was put into the back burners of his mind, and with curiosity picked he stood up…

His next destination in mind he picked up his pace and followed both New- types staying a few steps away to not been detected.

During their walk he found a few interesting things, ok they were things he already has suspected during sometime now but actually seeing them while they were alone was another thing entirely.

Like how both of them were quite pleasant with one another during idle talk

How her strict tone of voice was lower to a certain degree around him

How he didn't look at her directly in the eyes

Or how either of them tried taking the others hands before another thing was said

Yeah first time crush was what Lindow saw…he took note on that and decided to talk with Sakuya about it later on, how much teasing they could give was just too sweet to ignore.

Nevertheless that would be for another occasion right now the leader of the first unit and Alisa were entering the dining hall talking about some prodigy of the American branch.

He stopped, taking sometime to not make obvious the fact that he was following them. He thought about waiting for five minutes or so, maybe letting Alisa have some time with the brown-haired leader for whatever she has dragged him before sneaking his way in and performing an emergency rescue on Reiji by giving some harmless teasing on the Russian New-type.

Still his plans were cut short when the black haired woman he called his wife came out from the same place those two have gone in a few seconds ago.

Despite the fact that she was four months pregnant she was still as diligent and so he throw his idea of rescue for a better idea which was discussing his findings with her and tease their brains out.

``You were following them ´´ Sakuya Tachibana now Amamiya arched an eyebrow at him

Accepting that as a hello from her Lindow waved

``You do know they are into each other's right? ´´

Sakuya nodded to him taking his pinch-black hand in hers and putting a peck on his lips

``She does talk a lot about him still she is way too stubborn to admit it´´

Lindow nodded at that

``And Leader does take things way to seriously, just think how that would go´´

Both newly-weds smile at each other

And so both of them began planning for hellish teasing.

…..

….

…

Tsubaki Amamiya was feeling the beginnings of a headache turning into migraine. She got the feeling that bad things were about to happened and no matter how many times she thought it over, the facts were there telling the simple true.

The first unit was going to fall apart.

Everyone was taking their own paths in life which might have been good but given the fact that they were meant to be the main force against the Aragami that represented a problem.

Soma was becoming the leader of his own unit begrudgingly but he was becoming a leader, HQ had decided so and neither he nor doctor Paylor were capable of working their way against them. Lindow was mainly a ranger and tutor for the new recruits, while he was able to partake on missions with the first unit, since his disappearance he officially became an outsider to assault. Sakuya, pregnant with her brother's baby would sooner or later be incapable of continuing fighting. Alisa would return to the Russian branch in a month, and at the pace Reiji regarded his own safety it would only be a matter of time before the only member capable of staying in the first unit would be Kota, just Kota and…

The black haired executive woman shocked her head; she indeed was coming down with a migraine another reason for that was the soon to be new member of ``The Den´´…

After all it wasn't a surprise for Fenrir Head Quarters to ``support´´ all the branches of Fenrir that much was obvious and now that Alisa would be gone the Far East branch needed someone to replace her, normally it would be a thing of ascending someone of another unit to the position of the New-type girl yet HQ and Germany branch got another thing coming for ``The Den´´ that is a member of the Germany branch of God eaters.

The problem with that however was over the speed of the documentation needed to enroll the new god eater in question.

Normally requesting some short of aid from another branch or HQ usually took over a month and half worth of documentation the harder the request the more time it took and requesting a god eater from another land took previous and posterior documentation to the arrival of the individual that said it meant that a god eater from another land wasn't an official member of a branch until all documentation was done.

It took a month after Lindow's safe return for Annette Koenig and Federico Caruso to be considered official members of the Far East branch to the eyes of the HQ.

Taking that into consideration the fact that all post and after documentation regarding the soon to be new member of the first unit was complete in two weeks gave Tsubaki the chills, not to mention the God Eater itself…

The proverbial storm was coming to the Far East branch of Fenrir and the only thing she was hoping for was to be able to get everyone she cherished out of the danger zone before it actually happened.

…..

….

…

Everything around him was a complete blur; he didn't know what was going on and the only things he did knew were the facts that both his legs were shorter and in pain and his right arm was been pulled like there was no tomorrow, he heard shouts, screams, cries and an earth tearing growl coming from his back that alone paralyzed him fear overcoming all of his senses there was something still trying to pull him away but he wouldn't move his arm pulled back and then he turned back…

Only to come across four gargantuan jaws coming down on him and then everything turned red

…..

….

…

With a cry of fear Reiji Sakuraba awoke.

He gasp for air during a few seconds letting his vision get used to the sunlight once more telling himself that dream was just that and reality was kind to him, a wave of nausea came to him a not even five seconds later he was rushing his way to his bathroom ready to empty his badly feed stomach.

He was not sure when it all began but he all but wished for it to end soon

Now even during daylight that dream came and he even went to all the trouble of changing to night duty to get away from them not to mention his whole escape plan from Alisa and that tremendous would be speech over his safety…blessed Soma and his opportunity to dragged him into a badly formed tactical meeting

By the time Alisa and Soma became aware that the leader of the first unit wasn't expressing his opinion the brown haired youth was out into the outer ghettos out of reach and out of the claws of the now fuming Alisa…

A yet that Nightmare came to him again.

When Reiji came out of the bathroom he took a few deep breaths whipped the sweat out of his face and sighed once

``Back on my feet again ´´

And with that he exited his room to do some training and hopefully avoid Alisa for the time been…

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for Reading


End file.
